


The Morning

by syvamiete



Series: '50 followers celebration' fics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syvamiete/pseuds/syvamiete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for theangelandhisboyking tumblr, who requested some midam fluff. Idea was got from writeworld's image block.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning

The early morning light filtered through the leaves and a soft breeze swayed the treetops. Adam halted at the old abandoned car and looked around. He was alone. Wasn’t he late after all?

He sat on the left front fender and let his breath finally slow down. His shirt was sticking to his back and his hair was plastered to his neck. It was surprisingly warm for May and it would probably be uncomfortable hot at noon.

“I didn’t believe you would already be here,” a voice from his left said.

He sprung up and turned at the dark haired man, who was smiling at him. “I thought I was late,” he responded taking a few steps to close the distance between them. He wrapped his arms around Michael’s waist as the other man leaned to capture his lips.

Even though he visited these moments practically every night, the dreams seemed to always be shallow in some level. He blamed his poor imagination, which could never fabricate all the details. His mind never managed to truly imitate the electrifying feeling of falling in his guts or clean smell of Michael’s hair or the warm press of another body. He didn’t care about the handle of the door that pressed to his side but pulled themselves closer together.

Michael’s fingers brushed over the skin behind his ear. “Did you run all the way from your house?” he asked smiling against his lips.

“I told you. I thought I was late,” Adam retorted playing with the hem of Michael’s shirt. “Dean had got an idea that today would be the time to teach me to change a brake pad.”

“Sounds like him,” he felt Michael’s breath ghost over his neck. “Most of my brothers are still sleeping. They won’t miss me for a couple of hours.”

Adam hummed against his shoulder. “That’s good.” His hand found the warm skin under the shirt.


End file.
